


Lucky (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Brian thinks all he has is bad luck. Then he meets Mackenzie and everything changes.





	Lucky (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

Brian sighed as he consulted his magic 8 ball.

"Am I going to have a good day today?" he asked for about the thousandth time. He shook it and covered his eyes, afraid to look.

"Please," he begged silently.

He took a deep breath and opened one eye.

"Not likely?" he growled. "Aargh!" He hurled the thing at his wall. It hit the wall and fell, taking a good deal of the plaster with it.

"Uh-oh," he said quietly. Brian hid in his walk-in closet.

His mother burst into the room, yelling Brian's name. "Brian! You are not allowed to throw things! What was that banging noise?"

Brian heard his mother walking closer.

"Brian, what have you done?!" she yelled. Brian winced inside his closet, knowing she had discovered the damage. If he could just stay completely silent, maybe his mother would go away, and he could start his summer plans.

Suddenly, Brian heard something crack above him. He looked up and saw nothing out of the ordinary. But then the top shelf of his closet tipped, and his comics and porn collection fell on top of his head.

"Ow!" cried Brian.

Then he saw his bowling ball rolling down the shelf towards him.

"No, no, no!" Brian hurled himself at the door, but just as he was twisting the doorknob, the door cracked and fell off his hinges. With a porn magazine still on top of his head, Brian lay in the wreckage. His mother looked down at him angrily.

Brian heard the smash of the bowling ball as it landed inches from his still healing broken ankle.

"Phew," he said. Just then, a baseball hit him right in the head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

This was not a good start to his summer.

 

 

***

 

 

15 year old Mackenzie had Asperger's syndrome. She had only been tested and confirmed last year, but it had changed her whole perspective on life, and more importantly, herself. Now Mackenzie understood why she did some of the things she did, like talking to her stuffed animals as if they were real.

She set the table while her mother cooked the usual start-of-summer breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, Mackenzie's favorite.

While her mother kept making breakfast, Mackenzie went to her room to feed Clover, her white bunny with a patch of brown around his left eye. She fed Clover, as well as refilling her water bottle.

"Good morning, Clover," said Mackenzie. "Did you have a good sleep?" She petted Clover, then fed her pet a piece of lettuce. While Clover was eating the lettuce, Mackenzie refilled her water bottle and poured food into her dish.

After she had re-latched the cage, she opened her favorite book, Matilda, to check on her four leaf clover, which was in the front page of her book where she had put it to keep it safe.

Then her father called out that the pancakes were ready.

Mackenzie's summer seemed to be starting out perfectly!

 

***

 

Brian's head hammered as he pressed the bag of frozen peas against it. He was going to have quite the bruise there later.

His mother glowered at him from across the table. She put one of his porn mags on the table.

"What's this doing in your room, Brian?" she asked.

Brian groaned. "Mom, please. Please don't make me explain."

"Brian. I know you didn't mean to break the wall, or the door. But I really need to know about your porn collection. I'm not angry because you have one. I'm just upset because you didn't tell me."

Brian looked down, tracing designs into the table with his finger. "I thought you wouldn't approve," he admitted quietly.

"Brian, exploring these kinds of things and urges are completely normal at your age."

Brian didn't know what to say, so he just nodded slightly. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm really super sorry about the door and the wall. I'll pay you back."

His mother shook her head. "No, honey. You don't have to. It's okay."

"It's not okay," said Brian, as tears began to slide down his cheeks. "It's my bad luck." He put the frozen peas down on the table. "Maybe everyone would be better off if I didn't exist."

"Brian, don't you ever say that!" his mother cried, shocked. "You'll be okay. You'll land on your feet someday, honey. Believe in yourself."

"Yeah, right." Brian just sighed. "I'll always fall on my face!"

Before his mother could say anything, Brian got up and went to his room, closing the door carefully. Instead of turning on his TV, he went over and knelt at the foot of his bed, folding his hands and placing them on top of his bed.

Brian's mother came to knock on his door and maybe talk to him some more, but when she ended up with her ear pressed against the door, she heard something that brought tears to her eyes.

"God, I know you're up there, and I really need your help more than ever. I need something good to happen to me this summer, more than I need to breathe. Maybe you could bring me a new dad. Please, God. Thanking you in advance, Brian Gibson. P.S. I love you."

 

 

**NEU-on or before December 2017**


End file.
